Death Doesn't Always ride A Pale Horsey
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: When a new cult decides to whorship the Gundams as the Horsemen of the Apocalypse the Trio decide it's time to put thier foot down. Partners switching off will lead to more then alternate strategies by the time the dust clears.


To be honest this idea kindda came to me as a day dream, I duel way too much on my GBA, any it's a **2x3x2**, keke, and like all you got some funny while deep stuff. It starts off all funny, Duo, and ends that way, serious stuff is found between. Chapter two will be much more serious then one but hey whatever right? If you are a fan of **2x3x2 **then did you come to the right place, I have several others to my name as well. If you really like little old me then check out the links in my bio, **IMVU **is fun if you like chatting. Hugs and kisses all you **2x3x2 **fans, keep showing me love and you'll keep getting love right back.

: **2x3x2**, OOCish (Trowa's more fun with a sense of humor like in the Manga), Shounen-Ai content however light, Cult and Biblical references, my special take on Trowa (people seem to like it). Alright I'm done go read the ficcy. 

"_I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives_"

From t.a.t.u's song "Loves Me Not", I **LOVE **this song, give it a listen on Youtube while you read this if you want.

_**I complicated our lives**_

****

"Ya know I just don't get it?" Duo asked, arms crossed, he was half sitting on the motorcycle Trowa was working on, "I mean if someone kept pointing guns in _my_ face I'd get a clue, but _no_ not our Relena. Ok blondes are dense and all but _damn,_ she'll be the death of us just you wait, one of these days she won't listen to Noin or Heero and one of us will walk away dead." 

"You do realize you just insulted two fellow pilots and one CO with that last comment don't you?" Trowa half reminded him not looking up, "One of them being _my_ partner."

Duo bit his lip, anyone who knew the pilots knew better than to mess with Quatre out of pure fear of Trowa. "He can be dense so _blah,_ anyway you can't scare me Mr. Cold Tone, Heero would hand you your ass."

"Did you forget I out drew him?" Trowa asked, looking up, cat akin eyes catching the light as he smirked, "Oh that's right you were locked up at the time, my _mistake_."

"Well it's nice to know you and sarcasm are friends now," Duo teased, leaning over and glancing down at Trowa. "So has Cat chided you for not spending time with us, or whatever it is he yells at you about during slow days?"

"No, he's been too busy to chide anyone for anything, besides you're here so I'm not alone," Trowa commented, frowning slightly, he was not the one who needed a break. "I thought you were with Heero?"

"Ah well _were_ being the key word there bub, the big lug is all talking with Noin and Sally about any little thing that could explode and drag us away." Duo sighed, "I swear every _little_ thing local armies don't want to deal with they try to pass off to us, it's tiring. I thrash suits, policing the world is not my thing."

"Better us than someone who enjoys it a bit too much. It matters little to me; a dead body is a dead body pilot or not." Trowa stretched, "Does it sound like another uprising or sting?"

"I'd have to say uprising, I caught something about some cult who, get this, thinks our Gundams are like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and will be set to destroy the sinners of the world. God help us the crazies after wars are worst than the ones leading them," Duo muttered, shaking his head, some people were just not worth saving.

"Some people need to believe in something so badly they will believe in anything, are we planning on shutting them down?" Trowa asked with a sigh. It was disturbing, they had a point and he wondered if any of them were once allied with the Bartons.

Duo noted the frown, but did not ask, he would hear what he was thinking soon enough, "I say show up, call them out, then round 'em all up, and give them to Sally. These people _need_ help man and _now_. Um…you don't mind me here right?"

"You are not distracting me, why would I mind Duo?" Trowa asked as he wiped his hands off, "Did you think you were?"

Duo bit his lip, "I know I can get on everyone's nerves and all, but I'd go if you told me to." He looked down at Trowa; trying to think of a single time he had chased him away and came up with nothing. It was like no matter how busy or hurt he was there was time made, and not just for Quatre.

"If I was busy I would tell you, _not_ snap because I didn't tell you and you distracted me," Trowa reminded him, standing with a soft sigh, "Did you get snapped at again?"

Duo nodded, unsurprised, Trowa knew he was good at that kind of thing, "Yeah Heero said I was asking stupid questions so I left. As if asking what Relena knows about terrorist and cult leaders are stupid questions, she can order us around, but she knows nothing about what _we_ have to face. If he's pissed he doesn't have to take it out on me right?" He looked up into dark eyes, he had never seen Trowa take out anything on Quatre or anyone else they knew, so why did Heero?

"It's just Heero's way, do not take it so personally, thought he really should not lash out at you," Trowa frowned. "I'm used to being vented at so it doesn't bother me, but you are more sensitive than I am."

"Okay so you aren't emotional, so what, you're still a sweet guy, and don't go saying 'it's nothing' or so help me I will beat you to death with this wrench." Duo threatened, grabbing the first one he saw, "You hearing me _boy_?"

Trowa laughed, taking the wrench away, "Yes Duo, but now your hand's all dirty, next time I would suggest a _cleaner_ club."

Duo smiled, it was good to hear Trowa laugh even if it was at him, looking down at his hand he frowned. "_Ew_ get it off!" He cried, wiping his hand off on Trowa's black shirt and laughing as he did so, "Bad kitty!"

Trowa laughed again, shaking his head at the braided pilot, not minding at all being used for a towel, "Serves you right for sounding like my sister."

Duo looked up, dirty hand still on Trowa's chest, smile still on his face, "Yeah well…you…_aw_ Hell I got nothing." Amethyst eyes studied Trowa's profile as he turned to glance at the doorway, not moving as he did so.

"I thought I might find you two out here," Heero said evenly, walking into the garage, taking note of his partner's stare. "Get cleaned up, we leave for Sank in one hour," With that he walked out, leaving them to do as they wished.

"Hm? Must be a nasty mission to get him that focused," Trowa commented before looking down at Duo, "You alright?"

Duo blinked, removing his hand and stepping back, "I'm good. Sorry, totally zoned there, well we better go do the clean thing or Heero will skin us both." Laughing a bit he ran off, braid tailing him as he waved behind him without looking back.

Trowa shook his head, "Must be one of those days." Shrugging he headed, out leaving his long bangs tied back, there was little reason to let them down just then.

_**I complicated our lives**_

****

"As you can see this cult's compound is wired to blow if anyone passes this fence from above ground. No suit can get within fifty yards without blowing it as well, we are hoping with the Gundams being there the cult will be distracted, allowing two of you to enter." Sally explained, pointing to the map before them, "Trowa you will be going in so you choose who is going with you, the rest of you will be used to keep anyone from getting too close and blowing the compound. Any questions?" 

"They know how many of us there are, won't they wonder where two of the Gundams are? It's not like they will be fighting elsewhere," Quatre asked, if they became suspicious they might just attack or self-destruct.

Noin nodded, "We have thought of that, Sally will be piloting Heavy Arms, since she has some experience with it's past model."

Sally smiled, she knew what it meant to have a Gundam pilot trust you with their suit, "I promise to bring it back good as new."

Trowa nodded, "I know Sally, have fun with it."

Duo chuckled, Sally just might take him up on that, "I'll go with him, Hilde can pilot my baby, I trust her with him and _stealth is my bag baby_." He smirked when his accent got smiles and chuckles from around the table, he looked to Trowa to see if he would deny him.

Trowa meet his gaze and nodded, "It will make things…interesting. So where are we going in?" Dark eyes studied the map, giving Duo's joking invite no further thought, he had to focus on the mission, there was time to focus on Duo later. Duo smiled when Wufei sighed, shaking his head at Trowa muttering about how he should not encourage him. Trowa just smiled, chin on interlaced fingers, shrugging when Heero frowned questioningly at him.

"You two will be entering here, it is the entrance of their escape tunnel so watch yourselves, even if most go to greet the Gundams I doubt they will leave it unguarded. As you all know many cult leaders will sacrifice their followers to get away, they may be hoping to take one or two of us out of the fight, we never know." Sally snorted, "At any rate if we tell you we want you two out, move, no questions, we are _not_ willing to lose any of you." Both pilots nodded but said nothing and Sally nodded to Une, who walked in, "Any news?"

"Yes, Zechs reports his Tallgesse is now ready to move out with the others. Hilde has also arrived and will be here shortly," Une looked at each of the pilots, "How far have you gotten?"

"02 and 03 are going in just as we thought, good call there Une," Sally answered, grabbing her mug.

"Thank you," Une accepted with a nod. "We have no doubt the press will be covering this, and any Anti Gundam groups will be ready to use that footage against us as always. As if we encourage this sort of behavior, if anything we make sure no one thinks you gods, especially yourselves."

"Sorry couldn't be helped and all. Just tell me where you all need me." Zechs smiled as he entered the room, taking a place between Noin and Sally.

Hilde fidgeted a bit as she walked up to the table, "So am I needed?"

"Hil bade who else would I let pilot my _baby_?" Duo asked as he stood and gave her a hug, "Yo and stuff."

"Do sit down, we are not done," Une ordered absently, "Sally and Hilde will flank the rest of the pilots, Quatre you and Zechs are our diplomats, you will take point. Heero, you and Wufei will see to the media, as long as the cult acts as we hope you will not have to cover anyone." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Trowa, you and Duo will disable the detonation systems as well as raid any computer or such you come across. We have a reason to believe a few cell leaders may be hiding information in the cult's system via a mole. Are there any questions?"

"Do we have a time limit or will it be one of those' something will throw it all to Hell' kinda missions?" Duo asked, ignoring Wufei burying his face in his palm, shaking his head as Quatre placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Could you for _once_ be serious during a mission briefing?" Wufei muttered, "I know you like to joke but have you ever even _tried_?"

"Wufei he's not hurting anything and Hilde is nervous enough as it is, she does _not_ need to witness a match between you two. Duo jokes. That's the end of it now calm down," Heero ordered calmly before turning to Duo, "You try."

Duo nodded but said nothing, he was not sure why Heero and Wufei were wound just a bit too tight today, but he was not willing to fight both of them. He caught Trowa and Quatre sharing looks before they both sighed. "The last one Duo, as long as the cult stays calm there will be no rush, but that could last hours to minutes. So don't rush but try not to hang around either. If there is nothing else you can go," Sally watched them as they stood; Wufei leaving as soon as he could, Noin and Zechs soon after followed by Une.

"I'm a little nervous, I mean a _Gundam_," Hilde bit her lip, "I don't want to mess anything up."

"You won't Hilde, Duo knows what he's doing," Trowa assured her with a reassuring smile, "Besides I've seen you pilot before."

Hilde looked away with a blush, "That was just practice and trying out new features for Howard, but thank you Trowa."

"Not at all. You sure you remember the controls?" Trowa asked, turning to Sally, it had been a while since she had kept Heavy Arms safe for him.

"Aren't you sweet worrying about me, come on fly boy you can run them down and teach me to do that flip! That was a neat trick." Sally smiled, arm around his shoulders, "After all if they want a show I want to be able to put one on, I'm sure you understand. Mind if I have a cup of coffee in him? I'm running a little low."

Trowa smiled as they headed out of the room, "You'll need more than one for this one. You can make Wufei feel better while you're at it, he likes coffee too."

"You should give Hilde a little test as well Duo, I am sure it will make her feel better. Good luck baka," Heero smiled, patting his shoulder before walking out.

"Come on and don't worry, you know Trowa, empty praise and his _not_ friends," Duo smiled, taking her arm. "To the Gundams _HO_!"

_**I complicated our lives**_

Ok the end of chapter one if you want more then you have to review, I'm a slow typist OK? For 2x3x2 fan art go to my Aishi-Cc Photobucket gallery, other pairings found there and in Aishi-Cc2. For a 3D on line chat then click on the IMVU link and sing up, I am normally on in the mornings to about noon, maybe latter. Than ks for the reviews and those who join by clicking on my link ahead of time, love ya!


End file.
